


Mi mayor regalo: Tú

by tyfiore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyfiore/pseuds/tyfiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Creo que Harry tiene un amante.</p><p>Esta es la conclusión a la que ha llegado Severus después de que su pareja pase poco tiempo con él, apenas se vean y de que haya perdido la cuenta del tiempo que hace que no se acuestan juntos. ¿Serán ciertas sus suposiciones? </p><p>Respuesta al reto, ¿Por que Sev nacería en enero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi mayor regalo: Tú

MI MAYOR REGALO: TÚ

 

-Creo que Harry tiene un amante.

Draco, quien en esos momentos se disponía a dar un trago a su vaso de whiskey con hielo, escupió la bebida, salpicando de líquido la cara del hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras, su padrino y jefe, Severus Snape. Con ademanes furiosos, Severos cogió un pañuelo y se limpió la cara.

-Estás bromeando. – preguntó el joven, con la esperanza tiñendo su voz. De pronto, recordó una festividad que se celebraba cada 28 de diciembre. Soltó una carcajada, aliviado de que no fuera más que una broma – Me estás tomando el pelo, Severus. Hoy es el día de los Inocentes para los muggles, ¿De verdad creías que iba a tragarme eso? Que retorcido por tu parte.

-Draco, deberías saber que no bromeo en lo que a mi vida personal y privada se refiere – su rostro adusto denotaba una seriedad nunca vista en los últimos años, y que borró la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del joven Malfoy.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Está muy raro últimamente – respondió en voz baja y la mirada perdida. – Todas las noches viene de madrugada, con la ropa desarreglada.

-Padrino, estamos hablando de Potter, el ir bien vestido nunca ha sido su fuerte – intentó en vano aligerar el ambiente de pesimismo que se había instalado en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, del que Severus era ahora dueño.

-Dudo mucho que mi pareja se ponga perfume de mujer.

Ahí, Draco no supo que responder. Francamente, Potter daba tan poca imagen de gay como Snape mismo. Y al igual que no veía a su padrino ponerse perfume de mujer – más que nada porque al hombre no le gustaban los perfumes – tampoco veía a Potter. Esos motivos, aunque dudosos, no le parecían suficientes para afirmar que tenía un amante, y así se lo hizo saber a su padrino.

-Ya lo se, pero como hace tanto tiempo que no nos acostamos juntos – pasó por alto la mueca del rubio – Pues algo me induce a pensar que lo está buscando en otro sitio.

-Severus, eso son tonterías, y tú lo sabes – intentó hacerle entender, porque no soportaba ver la cara de abatimiento del hombre. Potter, juro que esta me la pagas. Le estoy mintiendo a mi padrino por ti, pensó para si Draco. – Sabes que Potter te quiere.

-Nunca he puesto en duda sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero eso no quita que sienta deseo físico hacia otra persona – se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda. Su oscura mirada se perdió en la blancura de los terrenos nevados del colegio – Dentro de unos días cumpliré 51 años, Draco, y Merlín sabe que no soy atractivo. Sería entendible que Harry hubiera decidido buscar carne joven.

-Estas dando por sentado muchas cosas que no sabes con certeza. Sabes que este año se celebran aquí en Inglaterra los Juegos Olímpicos Mágicos y que Potter, como jefe del Departamento de Deportes, tendrá mucho trabajo.

-También he pensado en eso, pero…

-Nada de peros, Severus. – lo cortó – Sabes que no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo. – el hombre de ojos oscuros no estaba del todo convencido por sus palabras – Mira, ¿Por qué no cenáis los dos solos esta noche, tranquilos en casa? Seguro que pasar un rato con él alejará esas ideas tan estúpidas que se te pasan por la cabeza.

-¿Y los alumnos?

-Estamos en vacaciones y hay pocos alumnos que se hayan quedado a pasar las Navidades aquí. Tómate la noche libre, Director, que yo me encargo de todo – sonrió y aquello pareció animar a Severus, a quien los ojos le brillaban ante la noche que le esperaba por delante.

-¿Te importa si me voy ya?

-Adelante.

Feliz y animado como un adolescente ante su primera cita, Severus se metió en sus habitaciones, posiblemente a arreglarse para Potter. Nada más desaparecer de la vista de Draco, su sonrisa murió en sus labios y una expresión grave surcó su rostro. Aquello tenía que contárselo a alguien que le confirmara que las ideas de Severus eran mentira. Impulsado por un resorte, salió del despacho y bajó hasta sus aposentos en las mazmorras.

 

La emoción se desinfló como un globo. Era casi medianoche y Harry no aparecía aún. Desanimado, mandó a los elfos que recogieran la mesa para dos que había pedido preparar. Con el corazón en un puño, vio como las copas y los platos desaparecían ante sus ojos, al igual que creía que estaba desapareciendo su relación con Potter. Jamás pensó que en lo que comenzó siendo un flirteo con tintes sexuales, se convirtiera en una relación de casi seis años. Posiblemente, los años más felices de su vida. Cogió la copa de vino de la que estaba bebiendo mientras esperaba a Harry y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Instintivamente, alargó la mano hacia abajo, para acariciar el cabello de Harry, quien siempre se sentaba a sus pies mientras leía un libro. Sin embargo, sus dedos solo tocaron aire y el dolor que sintió, lo dejó devastado.

Le estaba perdiendo, si es que no lo había perdido ya. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Harry y sin los niños? Amaba a James y Albus como si fueran hijos suyos. Prácticamente les había criado y no podría amarles más ni aunque fueran de su sangre. Su vida se vería sola y vacía sin ellos.

-¿Severus?

La voz sorprendida de Harry a sus espaldas, le sobresaltó. Carraspeó para alejar el nudo de emoción que se había instalado en su garganta y dar un poco de tiempo a sus ojos para que se secaran. Escuchó como Harry se acercaba a él y se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sillón, como de costumbre. Cerró los ojos, con expresión torturada cuando el joven le acarició la nuca.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa – no pudo evitar que su voz transluciera el dolor que estaba sintiendo él.

-Y yo la he estropeado, ¿verdad? – el arrepentimiento era palpable en su voz. – Lo siento.

-No tiene importancia. – hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Harry apretó el agarre en su nuca.

-Te echo de menos – murmuró en su oído, enviando escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo de Severus.

No podía evitarlo. El cuerpo de Severus reaccionaba enfebrecido ante el tacto y la voz de Harry, y el joven lo sabía. Harry se dedicó a prodigar besos en su nuca y la curva de su cuello, los puntos débiles de Severus. El hombre quiso permanecer inalterable, pero no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante las placenteras sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Ladeó la cabeza, dándole libertad al joven para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. 

Harry bajó del reposabrazos y se arrodilló delante de él. Severus lo miró intensamente mientras él le quitaba la copa de las manos y la dejaba en el suelo. Con un gesto amoroso, Harry le apartó el mechón que caía sobre su frente, y aprovechó para deslizar entre sus dedos, el cabello sedoso y largo de su pareja. Severus cerró los ojos ante ese gesto. Le echaría tanto de menos. Ante ese pensamiento, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Harry muy cerca del suyo, dispuesto a besarle. Puede que su cuerpo y su corazón se hubieran dejado llevar el placer, pero el resquicio de duda seguía en su mente, impidiéndole disfrutar como le gustaría. ¿Acaso esos labios tan sonrosados de Potter y que él tanto amaba, habían sido probados por otra persona? ¿Otras manos habían recorrido con caricias su cuerpo? ¿Habría gritado de placer Harry? Asqueado ante el cariz que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, le removió el estómago, haciendo que se levantara de golpe.

-Severus, ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento, Harry, esta noche soy yo el que está cansado.

Salió como una tromba del salón en dirección al despacho, para viajar hasta Hogwarts. No le importó dejar a Harry tirado en la alfombra, con una expresión sorprendida y adolorida en el rostro. En esos momentos, lo único que le importaba, era su propio dolor, lamerse en privado las heridas y sobretodo, estar alejado de Harry. 

 

El ánimo de Severus empeoró a medida que pasaban los días. Tan solo faltaban unas pocas horas para celebrar la Nochevieja y él no tenía más planes que celebrarlo solo en su despacho. La nota que le envió Harry disculpándose por lo de la otra noche, permanecía encima de su escritorio, sin responder. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué se sentía dolido y asustado ante la posibilidad de que Harry tuviera un amante? Aunque no sería un amante, dado que ellos no estaban casados y desde un principio no pusieron trabas a la hora de verse con otras personas. Pero eso había sido antes de enamorarse de él y de creer que tenia la familia que tanto había deseado. Nunca habían hablado de formalizar su relación y casarse, las cosas habían ido sucediendo sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara. 

Durante el verano, vivían juntos en Godric Hollow, en la casa de los padres que Harry que él mismo había reformado. Y durante el curso escolar y desde ese año, que el pequeño Albus había empezado Hogwarts, solían pasar las noche en el colegio, aunque había algunas noches que por el trabajo de Harry, éste solía quedarse en casa, pues le resultaba más cómodo para ir a trabajar. Últimamente, eran más las noches que pasaba Harry en la casa que con él, y cuando lo hacía, siempre alegaba estar cansado.

Cansado para las caricias. Cansado para los besos. Cansado para dedicarle un poco tiempo a él. Cansado para amarle como antes. 

Y era precisamente por ese motivo, por el que pensaba que tenía un amante. Harry siempre había sido una persona con altos apetitos sexuales, o por lo menos, lo había sido estando con él. Aprovechaba cualquier lugar, cualquier pretexto para robarle un beso que siempre conseguía dejarle sin aliento. Y cuando se encontraban solos, una vez estando los niños dormidos, la ropa les duraba poco rato puesta. Y desde hacía un tiempo, exactamente un par de meses, que la pasión de Harry había disminuido. Si, aún había besos devastadores, caricias inolvidables y sesiones de sexo desenfrenado, pero no era lo mismo. Había veces que Severus notaba que, si bien el cuerpo de Harry estaba con él, su mente parecía estar en otro lugar.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Severus, tras volver a componer su máscara de indiferencia, dio permiso para entrar. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios cuando el rostro infantil de Albus se asomó por la puerta. El pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, y era tan serio y responsable, como bromista y revoltoso, su hermano James.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Al? – no era necesario ser formales cuando solo estaban los dos.

-He recibido una carta de papa – los ojos azules del pequeño, heredados de su madre, brillaron al nombrar a su padre. Harry era un ídolo para su pequeño hijo. – Dice que vendrá a cenar esta noche. 

-Esa es una gran noticia – sonrió delante del niño, aunque por dentro estuviera sufriendo. 

-¿Verdad que sí? – esbozó una ancha sonrisa y balanceó las piernas en la alta silla. No llegaba a tocar de todo el suelo – Echo de menos a papá.

-Yo también, cielo. – respondió Severus. - ¿Y te ha dicho papa a que hora vendrá?

-No lo se, pero que estará aquí para la cena. – de un salto, bajó de la silla. Rodeó el escritorio y fue a colocarse al lado de Severus. – Te quiero papa – y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del despacho, canturreando un villancico.

Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, atesorando el beso del pequeño. Añoraría escuchar la palabra “papa” de James y Albus, y esperaba que cuando las cosas con Harry terminaran, él pudiera continuar teniendo la buena relación que tenía con ellos. ¡Dios, como dolía pensar que la felicidad que había disfrutado, se podía esfumar de un momento a otro! 

 

Estaba dando el toque final a su vestimenta, cuando escuchó la puerta del despacho abrirse. Pensando que sería Draco quien había ido a buscarle para bajar al comedor, gritó diciendo que se encontraba en sus habitaciones. Plantado frente al espejo de pie, Severus peleaba con los botones de la camiseta blanca que se había puesto debajo de la túnica negra, y con las manos temblándole ante la idea de ver a Harry nuevamente tras lo sucedido noches atrás, complicaban la tarea.

-Mierda – masculló furioso cuando un botón se resistía a entrar en su ojal.

-Siempre he dicho que pasarte tantos botones es una pérdida de tiempo, porque voy a terminar arrancándotelos en un segundo.

Giró la cabeza de golpe cuando escuchó la voz divertida de Harry a sus espaldas. Estaba plantado en la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, y el hombro apoyado en el marco, con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro. Nunca se cansaba de mirarle, pues nunca acababa de creerse que alguien como Harry, estuviera con una persona como él. 

-No todos somos tan bárbaros como usted, señor Potter – intentó sonar estricto y serio, pero no lo consiguió. Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo embobado, volvió su atención al espejo y a sus botones, cosa complicada pues el saber que estaban los dos solos en la misma habitación, cerca de la cama que había sido testigo de muchas noches de pasión, y sobre todo, muy consciente de las sensaciones que despertaba en él, le ponía más nervioso aún. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo le afectaba.

-Anda, déjame a mi – Harry se puso frente a él, tapando su reflejo. El joven le apartó las manos con suavidad y se dispuso a pasarle los botones de la camisa con una calma que contrastaba con los latidos furiosos del corazón de Severus. ¿Los notaria Harry? Severus cerró los ojos ante la proximidad y el calor que desprendía el otro. No le costaría nada cogerlo por la cintura e inclinar su rostro para darle un beso más que ansiado, desesperado. Lo necesitaba como el respirar. ¿Qué Harry no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba? – Pero estás tan guapo con esa camisa, que sería un pecado no ponértela y admirarte. – susurró Harry para sí, pero Severus captó con toda claridad sus palabras. 

-Harry…

Harry debió percibir el anhelo de sus palabras, porque levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, intensamente. Sin apartar la mirada de él, Harry lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa y haciendo un poco de puntillas, posó sus labios sobre los de Severus. Permaneció quieto, sintiendo como Harry saboreaba con suavidad sus labios, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, incitándolo, tentándolo. Severus convirtió sus manos, en puños, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tocarle, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se despertaba excitado por las caricias y su respiración se volvía errática. Ahogando un gemido, y sabiendo que aquella era una batalla perdida, cogió a Harry por los brazos, y lo acercó más a él, clavando los dedos en su brazo y profundizó el beso, penetrándolo salvajemente con su lengua. 

¡Por Merlín, sabía tan bien! Harry parecía haber sido sacudido por la misma fiebre que él, porque se aferraba a su camiseta con desesperación e intentaba apretarse más a su cuerpo, sentir su calor. Con las manos en la cinturilla del pantalón, Severus sacó la camiseta de Harry y se la quitó, separando momentáneamente sus labios para sacársela por la cabeza. Su camiseta blanca, inexplicablemente, colgaba de sus brazos. Dentro del beso, Severus esbozó una sonrisa. Harry continuaba siendo demasiado impaciente. Puede que no estuvieran pasando por un buen momento en su relación, sobre todo por el distanciamiento de Harry, pero pese a ello, el ambiente se llenaba de tensión sexual cada vez que estaban juntos. No podían mantener las manos separadas del otro. Tal vez Harry se estuviera viendo con otra persona, pero Severus esperaba de todo corazón, que esa pasión y deseo, siguiera uniéndolos y que le hicieran volver con él.

Cogiéndolo por las nalgas, alzó a Potter y éste enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras lo asía por la cabeza y lo apretaba a él. Sus lenguas seguían moviéndose en el interior de la boca del otro, en una danza puramente sexual donde dos amantes, procuran seducir al otro a base de movimientos eróticos y sonidos sugerentes. Trastabillando, fueron acercándose a la gran cama con dosel y cuando las rodillas de Severus toparon con ella, se dejaron caer, con Harry debajo de él. Apoyándose en los brazos, Severus se incorporó un momento para ver a un sonrosado Harry. Nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos. En esos ojos verdes, tan puros y brillantes, había la misma pasión que antes, el mismo anhelo, la misma necesidad de cariño y amor que había cuando empezaron su relación. Posiblemente, las ideas de que Harry pudiera tener un amante, no eran más que eso, puras alucinaciones suyas fruto de una sobredosis de demasiada felicidad. 

Movió las caderas en un gesto sugerente, rozando aposta sus entrepiernas. Sonrió con deleite cuando Harry abrió la boca en un silencioso grito y de su garganta solo salió un jadeo. Volvió a hacerlo y recibió la misma respuesta por parte de Harry, solo que ahora no pudo evitar el grito. Sujetaba las sábanas entre sus puños, y sus caderas tenían voluntad propia, pues se alzaban en busca de un mayor contacto, en busca de algo que no sabía definir, pero que estaba seguro le llevaría al cielo. 

-Se… Severus – ronroneó con la voz ronca, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho lampiño del mayor, quien se encendió con el simple toque. – Te necesito.

Un sonido feroz salió de su garganta y Severus volvió a apoderarse de sus labios ya hinchados y enrojecidos, queriéndole demostrar con su urgencia y desesperación, la misma necesidad que él sentía. No tenía palabras para explicarle lo que le hacía sentir. 

Ambos estaban tan ofuscados en su propio placer y disfrute, que ni siquiera recordaron que unos pisos más abajo, justo en el Gran Comedor, una decena de personas les esperaba para celebrar la Nochevieja, y que entre esas personas, habían dos niños deseosos de ver a su padre. Suerte que estaba Draco para hacérselo recordar. 

Al escuchar su voz preocupada desde la entrada, tanto Harry como Severus gruñeron de frustración. Severus escondió la cara en la curva del cuello del joven, empapándose de su olor y sintiendo la calidez de la otra piel, junto la suya. Harry le rodeó en un abrazo, mientras sus respiraciones intentaban calmarse poco a poco. 

-Será mejor que le digas que ahora bajamos, no sea cosa que entre aquí y se encuentre con algo que no desearía – susurró Harry, acariciando el cabello largo y fino de Severus. – Aunque no sería una mala idea darle un susto que otro – quien era Merodeador, seguía siendo Merodeador aunque pasasen mil años.

-Es mi mejor profesor, no me gustaría que pidiera la baja – respondió Severus divertido, mientras se separaba reticente del cuerpo caliente del joven y se levantaba. – Ya bajamos, Draco.

Escucharon un ¡Oh! de entendimiento por parte de Draco, e imaginándose la cara avergonzada y sonrojada del rubio, Harry estalló en carcajadas. Severus le observaba con una sonrisa divertida bailándole en los labios mientras se pasaba – esta vez sí – los botones de la camisa. Una vez arreglado y con el pelo bien hecho, recogió el jersey verde oscuro de Harry y se lo tiró en la cama, pues aún permanecía tumbado en ella y lo miraba con una mirada sugerente.

-Te recuerdo, que abajo están tus hijos y están deseando verte. 

-¿Me prometes que luego acabaremos esto? Tenemos un asunto pendiente – sonrió mientras se ponía el jersey. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios – Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

 

Entraron juntos al comedor y nada mas ver a su padre, James y Albus se lanzaron a sus brazos, hablando los dos al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Harry y su mirada de orgullo al ver a sus pequeños, emocionaron a Severus. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando veía a los tres juntos así de felices y riendo, sobretodo, después de lo mal que lo pasaron tras el abandono de la madre de los niños cuando estos apenas llegaban a los cinco años. Todas las noches, Severus se acordaba de maldecir a Ginny Weasley por haberles abandonado, y le daba las gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad de estar con ellos. 

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Las habituales cuatro mesas alargadas, habían quedado relegadas junto a la pared, y a cambio habían colocado una mesa redonda, perfectamente ornamentada, para la escasa gente que estaba pasando las navidades en el colegio. Solo un par de alumnos y unos pocos profesores.

Severus habría querido sentarse al lado de Harry para poder tenerlo cerca, pero sus hijos lo acapararon de inmediato y se colocaron uno a cada lado de su padre, dejando a Severus al lado del pequeño James. Dado que era una noche especial, se les permitió a los alumnos quedarse un poco más tarde a la hora habitual, noticia que recibieron con agrado. Los elfos se lucieron con el menú, el cual todos devoraron con ansias, elogiando sin parar las buenas artes culinarias de las pequeñas criaturas. 

La cena pronto cedió su paso al postre, y este, al momento más esperado por todos: la entrada del Nuevo Año. No se sabe bien de quien fue la idea, pero decidieron hacerlo a la manera muggle, con una uva por cada campanada. Sobra decir que bien pocos consiguieron hacerlo bien, pues la mayoría de ellos, ya habían pasado varios minutos que estaban en el año nuevo y ellos seguían comiéndose las uvas con toda tranquilidad. Los hubo más brutos, que terminaron con las doce uvas metidas dentro de la boca. Pero nada de eso importaba. Y viéndoles a todos brindar, desearse lo mejor para el nuevo año, felicitarse y abrazarse, Severus pensó que no podría desear nada más. Tenía a su lado al hombre que amaba y a dos renacuajos a los que adoraba como si fueran propios. 

Buscó a Harry con la mirada y lo encontró escabulléndose silenciosamente del comedor. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Dónde iba? Posiblemente fuera al baño, pero parecía más bien como si estuviera huyendo o tuviera miedo de que lo pillaran. Una alarma se encendió en su interior. Severus no fue el único que se percató de la marcha de Harry. Draco y su esposa Astoria, quien también había ido a cenar con ellos, también habían visto a Harry y parecían alarmados. ¿Por qué tenía la jodida sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo?

Escuchó como ambos le llamaban, posiblemente intentando detenerlo, pero Severus hizo oídos sordos y salió del comedor. Una vez en los pasillos, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una copia del Mapa del Merodeador, buscando ávidamente una motita con el nombre de Harry Potter. Nadie sabía que tenía el mapa y prefería que siguiera así, porque le resultaba muy fácil pillar a alumnos rompiendo reglas. ¡Ahí estaba! ¿En las mazmorras? Los baños quedaban muy lejos de las mazmorras.

Bajó deprisa los escalones, con el corazón latiendo furioso en su pecho y con una angustiosa sensación de ahogo. Estaba intentando no pensar en cosas raras, intentando buscar alguna excusa al porqué de la presencia de Harry en las mazmorras, pero no encontraba ninguna que le satisficiera. ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose paranoico? Bien sabe que después de todo lo que ha pasado, sería comprensible que un tanto paranoico si se hubiera vuelto, pero no, estaba seguro que esta vez no eran imaginaciones suyas. Harry estaba escondiendo algo, un amante o lo que fuera, y Severus no era una persona que se quedara de brazos cruzados ante un enigma como ese, sobre todo si ese secreto le incumbía directamente a él. 

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se quedó dudando entre hacer una entrada furiosa y hacerse con el factor sorpresa, o dar un pequeño vistacito a lo que ocurría antes de decidir. Le pareció escuchar algo, unas voces. ¿Harry estaba hablando con alguien? Pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Ha sido muy arriesgado que contactaras conmigo por aquí – decía Harry y parecía estar incriminando a la otra persona.

-Ya lo se, pero tenía que hablar contigo. – Severus no reconoció esa voz, pero estaba seguro de que era una mujer. – Tenía que verte, tenía que…

-¡Severus podría enterarse! – Harry parecía alarmado ante la idea de que su pareja se enterara, pero más alarmado se sentía Severus al darse cuenta de que su idea del amante, no iba tan desencaminada.

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

-Ya te dije que no, que no es el momento aún. – Severus conocía lo suficiente a Harry para saber que cuando estaba nervioso, como ese momento, se revolvía el pelo, y aúnque no lo estaba viendo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo. – No se como decírselo.

-Estas cosas es mejor dejarlas claras, Harry.

-¿Y como demonios le digo que no quiero seguir como hasta ahora? Él parece estar bien como estamos, pero yo no.

Y si a Severus le quedaba alguna duda que pronto perdería a Harry, ahí se esfumaba ese resquicio de duda para revelar una verdad que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Harry iba a dejarle. Incapaz de seguir escuchando más, se alejó a trompicones de allí, totalmente ajeno a las risas que se escuchaban desde el comedor y de los villancicos que cantaban los cuadros. Y cuando Harry subió a la habitación de Severus, lo encontró durmiendo en su lado de la cama, pero si se hubiera fijado un poco más, habría notado que no estaba dormido, sino que lo estaba fingiendo. Y cuando alguien finge dormir, es porque no quiere hablar. . 

 

Querido Severus:  
Llevo días intentando ponerme en contacto contigo, y no hay forma. No respondes a mis cartas, y cuando voy a verte, siempre me dicen que estas encerrado en tu despacho y que estás muy ocupado para recibir visitas. ¿Eso soy? ¿Una visita? En fin, no se que hacer, pero esto no puede seguir así.  
Te espero el domingo en casa, tengo algo importante que decirte y no puedo posponerlo más.  
Por favor, necesito que vengas.  
Harry

 

-¡Y una mierda si piensa que voy a ir! – exclamo iracundo Severus, arrugando la cara en una bola de papel y tirándola. Esta chocó en la pared y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. - ¿Acaso será tan cabrón de dejarme el día de mi cumpleaños?

Se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho, y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, escondiendo la cara en sus manos. Harry tenía razón. Le había estado evitando. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Sabía que se estaba comportando como un cobarde, que más le valía echarle cojones al asunto y enfrentar a Harry, total, lo que fuera a decirle no iba a pillarle por sorpresa, y quizá fuera por eso por lo que se resistía a verle. Estaba retrasando lo inevitable. 

Soltó un trémulo suspiro. Que cruel era el destino. Siempre había detestado su cumpleaños y jamás le había gustado celebrarlo hasta que llegaron Harry y los niños. Estos le agasajaron con besos, abrazos, felicitaciones y regalos que, si bien no eran caros ni sofisticados, si que estaban cargados de sentimientos. Aún guardaba los dibujos hechos con coloretes que Albus le regaló hacía cuatro años, y en el que aparecían ellos cuatro, como una familia. O el escudo de plastilina verde y gris de Slytherin que le regaló James. ¡Dios, como dolía!

-¿Severus?

Alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz seria de Harry desde la chimenea. Respiró hondo y con toda la calma que era capaz de aparentar, se levantó y se arrodilló delante de la chimenea, donde el rostro amado de Harry le esperaba.

-¿Vas a venir?

-¿Por qué no vienes tú aquí y me dices lo que me tengas que decir? – si conseguía llevarlo a su terreno, se sentiría más seguro, más confiado.

-Severus, lo que tengo que decirte, es demasiado importante para decírtelo en tu despacho, donde cualquiera podría interrumpirnos. Necesito que vengas – había una seriedad y una tensión inusitada en Harry, y Severus creyó que aquello tampoco debería resultarle fácil a él. Terminar una relación, nunca era tarea fácil, ya fuera para el que dejaba, o el que era abandonado.

-Está bien. Dame unos minutos y voy.

Harry asintió y desapareció de la chimenea, dejándolo sentado en el suelo y con la sensación de que su vida era una mierda. Bueno Severus, hasta aquí ha llegado tu cupo de felicidad. Ahora, toca volver a ser un desgraciado el resto de días que te queden de vida. Por que si de algo estaba seguro, es que jamás volvería a amar a alguien que no fuera Harry, y el simple hecho de imaginarse a él mismo con otro hombre, le removía las entrañas. Era asqueroso pensar en eso. 

Pesaroso, se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la ropa eliminando cualquier rastro de polvo o suciedad y tras tomar una bocanada profunda de aire, se metió en la chimenea, apareciendo momentos después, en el desierto despacho de la casa que compartía con Harry.

-¿Harry? – alzó la voz para hacerse oír, al tiempo que avanzaba con pasos vacilantes hacia la salida del despacho.

-En el salón.

No le gustaba el silencio sepulcral de la casa. Siempre había asociado esa casa con las risas, los correteos de los niños, la feliz rutina de todos los días de verano, y el verla ahora, tal desierta y silenciosa, le daba escalofríos. Salió del despachó y giró hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba el salón. Aquella era la estancia donde solían pasar la mayoría del tiempo cuando estaban en casa. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y dentro, estaba todo oscuro, cosa rara, pues era la habitación más iluminada de toda la casa y además, apenas eran las doce de la mañana. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SEVERUS!!

La cara del pobre hombre, fue todo un poema. Totalmente sorprendido, vio como el salón estaba todo decorado con globos, cintas de colores, y un enorme cartel colgaba del techo, felicitándolo. Sin apenas reaccionar, paseó la mirada por toda la gente allí reunida, todos luciendo sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros y unos gorritos ridículos en la cabeza. El corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa, un nudo se le instaló en la garganta y supo que estaba apunto de llorar. Jamás había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, ni siquiera de niño. Durante toda su vida, su cumpleaños había consistido en un par de obsequios de Dumbledore y algún profesor de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry y los niños llegaron a su vida, en una excursión los cuatro para celebrar ese día. Nunca una fiesta solo para él. 

Entre todos esos rostros que le felicitaban, le abrazaban y le daban palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, buscó en rostro amado de Harry y cuando lo encontró, sonriendo cálidamente desde la chimenea donde estaba apoyado, todo pareció desaparecer para él. Los invitados, sabiendo a quien se dirigía esa mirada, se hicieron a un lado, dejando un pasillo que lo llevaban hacía el ojiverde. Con las piernas inseguras y temblándole a causa de la emoción, se situó delante de él.

-Hola – susurró con voz ronca, incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquellas dos esmeraldas que le habían robado el corazón.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sev – sonrió Harry con esa sonrisa tan abierta y tan radiante que siempre conseguía acelerarle el corazón. Harry hizo el ademán de abrazarle, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y retrocedió un poco. – Antes de mi regalo, hay alguien que está deseando darte el suyo.

Esbozando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, Harry señaló algo detrás de Severus y cuando este se giró, se encontró con los pequeños James y Albus, quienes habían salido del colegio, acompañados de Draco, su mujer y el joven Scorpius. Los dos primeros parecían impacientes y eran sujetados por lo hombros por Draco, quien sonreía divertido. El rubio les dio un pequeño empujoncito que fue más que suficiente para que los dos corrieran y se echaran a los brazos de Severus, quien los apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Eran sus niños. Sus pequeños tesoros. 

-Este regalo es de parte de Albus y mío – dijo James tendiéndole un pergamino – Papá Harry nos ayudó.

Necesitaba sentarse. A sus 50 años, ya no estaba para esos trotes. Consciente e incómodo de sentir todas las miradas expectantes pendientes de él, se sentó en el sillón, con los dos niños plantados frente a él. Estos se retorcían las manos, nerviosos y se lanzaban miradas de soslayo. Sea lo que fuere lo que contenía ese pergamino, era algo muy importante para los niños. Y más nervioso que nunca, maldiciéndose por sentir los dedos torpes, desenrolló el pergamino y poco a poco fue leyendo. ¡Santo Cielo!

-Esto es… - era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras y miró a los dos niños en busca de una confirmación.

-Son los documentos de adopción – respondió James y miró a su hermanito – Albus y yo te queremos mucho y estamos muy orgullosos de llamarte papa. No queremos que nadie dude de que tú eres nuestro padre. Así que si quieres, de ahora en adelante seremos los Potter-Snape. ¿O era Snape-Potter? 

Y aquella declaración consiguió lo que nadie había conseguido. Hacer llorar a Severus Snape. Ahogando un gemido, cogió a los dos niños y los abrazó muy fuerte, escondiendo la cara en la curva de sus cuellos, mientras los sollozos le sacudían. Sus hijos. Ahora si podría decir que eran sus hijos. Jamás habría podido recibir un regalo mejor. Soltó un trémulo suspiro y se separó, mirando fijamente a los niños. Ambos también lloraban, y les secó tiernamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. 

-Nada me haría más feliz, que ser considerado vuestro padre, aunque no podría amaros más, aunque fuerais de mi sangre.

-¡Por Morgana, vais a hacerme llorar! – exclamó Draco, causando las risas de los invitados. Pero el rubio tampoco pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran ante la tierna escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. 

-Y un Malfoy nunca llora, ¿verdad padre? – preguntó con sorna el joven Scorpius, alzando una ceja tal cual hacía su padre a su edad.

Severus soltó una risa al ver la expresión enfadada de Draco al taladrar a su hijo con la mirada, para luego suavizarse su expresión y dedicarle una mirada amorosa rebosante de orgullo. Se alegraba de que Draco no fuera igual de frío y autoritario como lo fue Lucius. Escuchó un carraspeó y al girar la cabeza, vio a Harry frente a él, con un objeto bastante grande en sus manos. 

-Este es uno de mis regalos.

Con cuidado, Severus tomó en sus manos el paquete que Harry le ofrecía, y se sorprendió al notar que pesaba bastante. Alzó la mirada interrogante, que recibió como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros por parte del otro hombro, pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba nervioso y ansioso. Con curiosidad, procedió destapar el regalo, teniendo cuidado de no romper el papel negro y plateado que lo envolvía. Harry había reconocido en más de una ocasión, que no tenía imaginación para hacer regalos, que nunca sabía que regalar, por lo que siempre acababa regalando cosas que sabía seguro que le hacían falta para el laboratorio de Pociones o alguna prenda de ropa que sabía que necesitaba. Pero no sabía por qué, pero Severus creía que esta vez, no era nada de eso. 

-Con cuidado, es un poco delicado.

Lo que encontró dentro, fue la cosa más hermosa que los ojos de Severus habían tenido el placer de ver. Ante él, se encontraba una pequeña escultura, de no más de dos palmos de altura y tres de anchura, que representaban una escena que Severus recordaba muy bien. Había sucedido hacía exactamente un año, justo en su anterior cumpleaños, y para celebrarlo, habían decidido irse los cuatro a un parque de atracciones muggle. Severus casi se cae redondo en el suelo cuando vio aquella cosa monstruosa elevarse en lo alto del cielo y haciendo extrañas piruetas, pero le echó de tripas corazón y se subió. De hecho, los cuatro subieron. Media hora más tarde, y después de que hubiera calmado su estomago y su corazón hubiera decidido volver a su lugar, que no era su garganta, Severus dictaminó que la experiencia no había resultado tan mala, pero tampoco pensaba repetirla. Pues la escena en particular de la escultura, fue cuando un fotógrafo, al verles a los cuatro reírse y bromear entre ellos, decidió tomarles una fotografía. Un recuerdo, les dijo.

Con reverencia, pasó las yemas de dos dedos por las caras sonrientes de los pequeños, por la expresión amorosa de Harry al mirar a sus hijos, y por la suya propia, quien miraba a esas tres personas, como si fueran lo más preciado que tuviera en la vida.

-Esto es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Quería regalarte algo hecho por mí, algo que no tuviera que comprar. El padre de un compañero me ha ayudado a modelar esto – susurró Harry, poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de él. – Es un pequeño obsequio para que lo pongas en tu despacho en el colegio si quieres, para que recuerdes, que no importa nuestra sangre, o de quien somos hijos, tampoco nuestro pasado es importante, lo importante, es que somos una familia. Te amo, Severus.

-Yo también te amo – susurró con su voz transluciendo todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre que, tras un fracaso amoroso, un corazón roto y la confianza en sí mismo por los suelos, confió en él y le dio más de lo que nadie le había dado nunca: la posibilidad de poder volcar todo el amor que él llevaba guardado en su interior a la espera de alguien que de verdad lo mereciera. Y nadie merecía más ese amor, que Harry y los niños. 

-Aún hay otro regalo. – Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pergamino, entregándoselo a Severus – Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, pero al final no hay nada que El Niño que Sobrevivió no pueda conseguir – soltó una risita para luego ponerse serio – Son los papeles que declaran inválido mi matrimonio con Ginny, por lo que me deja libre para casarme con quien yo quiera. 

-¿Estás intentando…? – no pudo continuar la frase, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-No estoy intentando nada, Sev. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. – le quitó de las manos la escultura a Severus, temeroso de que pudiera caérsele, y enmarcó su rostro con sus manos. Se acercó hasta juntar las frentes y poder perderse en sus ojos – Te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a nadie. No después de lo ocurrido con Ginny, y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que me dolió su abandono. Ya no por mí, sino por lo niños, que necesitaban una madre. Pero tu nos acogiste y nos diste tanto amor, tanta ternura, que era cuestión de tiempo que te amaramos como lo hacemos. No habría podido desear un padre mejor para mis hijos, y me siento muy orgulloso de que mis hijos decidan llevar tu apellido. 

-Harry… 

-Nunca ha habido nadie más que tú y jamás habrá nadie que pueda hacerme plantearme, ni por un instante, abandonarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Severus asintió con la cabeza, pues se veía incapaz de decir nada. Nunca se había sentido tan desbordado por sus sentimientos como en ese momento, y lo único que quería, era tomar a Harry en sus brazos y besarle con todas las ganas y el amor que sentía por él. 

-Te escuché hablar el otro día con alguien y pensé… 

-Severus, a veces, piensas demasiado – le cortó con una tierna sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla – Era la abogada que ha estado llevando el asunto de la adopción y la anulación. Quería saber si ya había hablado contigo, si te lo había contado – aunque ya sabía que Harry le amaba y que no había nadie que se interpusiera entre los dos, le alivió saber quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando. 

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Por mi, me casaba ahora mismo contigo. 

Hicieron caso omiso de los vítores y los hurras de los invitados, y ambos se fundieron en un íntimo abrazo. Severus escondió la cara en la curva del hombro de Harry, sintiendo su calor y aroma. Su marido. Iba a estar despertando todas las mañanas junto al cuerpo tíbio de Harry enlazado al suyo, vería su sonrisa nada más abrir los ojos y veneraría su cuerpo todas las noches. Reiría con sus hijos, porque en el momento en que firmara los papeles de la adopción, James y Albus pasarían a ser hijos suyos y de Harry. Atrás quedarían los malos tiempos, quedando relegados en un lugar recóndito de su mente llamados malos recuerdos, el cual se encargaría de no sacarlo nunca a relucir. 

-¿Sabes cual ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido? – preguntó Severus separándose momentáneamente de Harry y mirándolo intensamente. Este negó con la cabeza – Tú. Tú has sido el mejor regalo de mi vida.

FIN


End file.
